COACh was formed in 1998 by a group of senior women faculty in the chemical sciences from across the U.S. with a common concern about the gender based obstacles women scientists face in trying to attain their career goals. COACh Conducts programs and workshops for minority women in science and engineering that enhance their professional skills, provide a support network and increase mentoring opportunities. COACh Works with departments, laboratories and research centers to develop and implement diversity plans that will increase the number and success of members of underrepresented groups in their enterprise. COACh Assists institutions, centers and organizations in providing an inclusive and supportive department for underrepresented groups. COACh Connects women scientists and engineers through networking and mentoring activities. COACh Identifies through publishable research the factors that are slowing the careers of women scientists and engineers and evaluates the short and long term impacts of programs intended to reverse this trend. COACh Partners with other organizations (both in the U.S. and internationally) concerned with gender equity and minority issues in the sciences.